You
by Independent-Fics
Summary: A year after Oliver's death and return, a few people have some surprises of their own... Fluffy one shot in no way related to my first story.


**An: again came to me in the middle of the night I don't know what happened but this is this and I wrote it really late at 12 am because that's when I get ideas apparently so I'm not sure how good this is but I will have another one shot later from an idea given to me by WinterRain36 that I can hopefully get out soon but I have finals this week. Poop. But I have found writing is calming so I'm doing this instead. **

**Hopefully I can get the next one shot out which is related to my previous and first story (still happy and excited for that probably never going to get over that). But anywho this is just a one shot that came to me again don't have a beta really except an ocd friend of mine who has a thing for commas and I wrote this kinda fast so not sure how I feel about it but I guess my brain just needed something fluffy in preparation for the angst to come this week. Ok anyway here it is hope you like it. Tell me what you think. **

* * *

**It had been a year since Oliver had "died" and although things were rough at times Oliver and Felicity's relationship couldn't have been running any smoother. **

**Crime was low. The Arrow made progress, the team was still growing. People were growing closer and it seemed perfect that Christmas was right around the corner. And some people had a few surprises of their own. **

**The entire team had just gotten back from a successful mission and were, in their own way, celebrating. Laurel had just left to meet with Ted Grant, and Ray had gone to the office. **

**So now the only ones left were Roy, Diggle, Lyla, Thea, Oliver, and Felicity. **

**They were all laughing and eating Big Belly Burger and it was their own way of having Christmas dinner. **

_**She looks so happy,**_** Oliver thought and, watching Felicity with a smile on her face he knew there was no time like the present. He had tried having romantic evenings with her for a week and Arrow business had just caught up to them and he hadn't had a chance. But he just knew he had to ask her now surrounded by his family. **

**He stood up and walked over to his jacket. **

**"Hey Felicity? Can I ask you something?" Oliver was nervous and he didn't have a plan but he didn't care. **

**"Just did," Felicity deadpanned and Oliver's face immediately relaxed into his "Felicity smile". **

**"Just come here."**

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw Diggle smirk and he suspected his friend knew what he was going to do, even though he hadn't told him a thing. Diggle probably knew this was a long time coming and had a bet running somewhere. And with the gleam in his eye he realized he probably is about to help Diggle win said bet. **

**"What is it Oliver?" **

**Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes and there she could always read him like a book. And right now she saw trepidation but also hope and she loved when he had that gleam in his eyes. **

**"Um ok Felicity I don't really have a speech prepared but I figure these things are supposed to come from the heart and when I owned QC you wrote my speeches anyway so here it goes." **

**Felicity had to smile at that. She didn't know what was going on but she knew Oliver could be poetic when he wanted to, so she knew whatever he was going to say was going to be important. **

**Oliver suddenly dropped to one knee, leather pants and all, and in his hand a small velvet box materialized. Felicity's hands flew to her mouth in shock and she felt tears prick in her eyes. Her eyes kept darting between Oliver's face and to the small diamond and emerald encrusted ring in his hands. **

**"Felicity I care about you. A lot. And trust me I have for a long time, and I know it took me even longer to tell you the truth and then I pushed you away. And I am sorry for that but after this year of us I know that I am absolutely positively in love with you. I wasn't even sure about it myself at first but you just have this amazing way of pulling people in and sharing your, your light, with everyone and I'm so happy that you shared it with me. Because you are the strongest and bravest person I have ever met and I don't know what I would do without you and I can't imagine my life now without you in it. So Felicity Meghan Smoak? Will you marry me?"**

**Oliver kneeled their breathless as tears fell down Felicity's face and all she could do was nod emphatically. Oliver smiled and placed the ring on her finger as he hears cheers and clapping from his friends. **

**He leaned in to kiss Felicity and she leaned in too...**

**Only to rear her head back at the last second and promptly throw up on his green leather boots. **

**Oliver heard Roy cackling as he said "Ok we have kissed before so I know I can't be that bad. Unless my breath smells..."**

**He realized Felicity's shoulders were shaking and she was laughing while trying to get her breathing under control. **

**"Oliver," she smiled sweetly up at him. "If we are sharing things right now that means I have something I need to tell you." **

**She looked nervous and Oliver may not have been a genius like her but he wasn't always slow on the uptake. The whole foundry was silent as he glanced down at the remnants of Felicity's big belly burger and then back to her face. **

**He could feel his excitement growing as Felicity quickly darted out of his arms and returned quickly with something that she had grabbed from her purse. **

**Before she could show it to him he blurted, "Felicity is this morning sickness?"**

**"Merry Christmas?" Felicity chuckles nervously as she held up a pregnancy test. **

**A positive pregnancy test.**

**All of a sudden the pregnancy test was forgotten as it fell to the floor and Oliver was crushing Felicity to him in a bruising kiss. **

**"Oliver," Felicity practically growled as Oliver kept pecking her lips. "I just threw up. I'm probably not the best person to be kissing right now."**

**Oliver stared back at her incredulously. **

**"You? You mean the person who I'm kissing who is now my fiancé and who just told me we are having a baby? Last time I checked that's you and Felicity," Oliver paused to give her another languid kiss. **

**"There is no one else I'd rather be kissing." **

**"Me?" **

**"You."**

* * *

**From the table Roy groaned and Diggle, Lyla, and Thea all glared at him as Diggle hit him on the side of the head. **

**"Sorry! But it's just when they first finally figured themselves out and got together they acted like they were constantly in the honeymoon phase! And now they actually get to have a literal honeymoon phase. And oh god it's going to be worse. Diggle find me more brain bleach." Roy sat there groaning as the others laughed and the new happy couple kept kissing. **

**Happy for their impending future and their new bliss. **

**With a criminal lunatic every once in a while too. **

**It wouldn't be their lives without one. **


End file.
